xanthfandomcom-20200213-history
Ida's Moon
Princess Ida is a Sorceress of Idea. One day she got an Idea and now has a tiny moon orbiting her head. On that moon, Ptero, there's another likeness of Ida with a moon orbiting her head, this moon is called Pyramid. It goes on like this, nobody knows how many moons Ida has in total. The first moons These worlds are the first worlds visited by Xanthians in order. * Ptero is the first moon of Ida where direction is color and color has different effects. It was named by Karen Baldwin.Yon Ill Wind * Pyramid is the second moon and shaped like a pyramid with four faces: blue, red, green, and the bottom face is gray. Rewards for favors confer mass and size. * Torus is the third moon and shaped like a dough nut. Favors cause emotion. * Cone is the fourth moon and shaped like its name. It is the moon of crossbreeds. * Dumbbell is the fifth moon and shaped like a dumbbell. Magic is related to physical strength. * Pincushion is the sixth moon and shaped like a pincushion with thousands of pins stuck in it. Touch a pin to orient on it and suddenly be on top of the pin. * Spiral is the seventh moon and shaped like its name. * Tangle is the eighth moon and shaped like a tangled blob of string or spaghetti. Everyone on Tangle is slightly heavyset. * Motes is the ninth moon and is made up of a cluster of large rocks. * Trapezoid is the tenth moon. * Shoe is the eleventh moon shaped like a show. Very old people and children live here and do not know what to do. * Implosion is the twelfth moon. * Puzzle is the thirteenth moon. * Octopus is the fourteenth moon. * Tesseract is the fifteenth moon. It is a four dimensional hypercube with 81 cubes all of the same size in one box. Each block is unlocked by square dancing. * Fractal is the sixteenth moon and has one or two myriads of threads leading to other worlds. Other moons There are many other moons visited by Xanthians, however, they have not been numbered. * Zombie World is where Jonathan took the dreaming zombies.Up in a Heaval * Dragon World is where Clio found new dragons to replenish Xanth's dragons as the soulless dragons where dying out.Currant Events * Plane is another world which is wide and shallow where people can see their opposite under their feet and visited by Clio. * Robot World is a world completely filled with robots.Pet Peeve * Always-Always is a large amusement park visited by Pyra.Stork Naked Once when Random Factor randomly changed his location, he and Hugo landed on Cone. While there they were cursed to only go up world, so they could not return to Xanth. From Cone they traveled to Motes, and after Motes they traveled to the following worlds in order.Air Apparent * Nickelpede World is shaped like and inhabited by nickelpedes. * Spider World is shaped like and inhabited by spiders * Ant World is shaped like and inhabited by ants. * Bird World is shaped like and mostly inhabited by birds * Centaur World is shaped like and mostly inhabited by centaurs. * Cloud World is shaped like and mostly inhabited by clouds * The Factory is run by The Factory where Random Factor and Debra originated. * Heaven World and Hell World are binary worlds. Heaven is as Heaven is described to be, and Hell is as Hell is described to be. * Tree World is inhabited by all kinds of trees. The Ida there tried to get the party to become nymphs for the trees. * Gourd World is a dream world. Green Goo World was mentioned, however it was not visited so its location in the chain is unknown. These next worlds were visited after Air Apparent and their position in the order of worlds is not known. * Comic World is a world filled with comic strips and visited by Wenda and her party.Knot Gneiss * Reverse World is made of reverse wood and shaped like a giant reverse wood tree. Everything here is reversed in some way. It was also visited by Wenda and her party * Demo Derby World is a world devoted to demolition derbies and was visited by Kody and his party.Esrever Doom * Antidote is a world where the seas are filled with anti-pun antidote.Board Stiff The last moons Hugo, Random Factor, and the rest of their party decided to travel the worlds normally from this point not knowing how close the the end of the line they were. * Obelisk World is where the inhabitants' main function is creating monuments. * Earth World is ruled by the Demoness Gaia. * Moondania real name of Mundania and was the last moon in the chain of moons until Ilene created Xanth World. * Xanth as a mooon was created by Ilene from illusion for the Ida on Moondania. It is not only a world in the chain, it is Xanth itself. This world also makes the chain of worlds a ring. References Category:Xanth locations